The Eyes of Tensei
by TheAmazingGodEmperorBob
Summary: Byakugan/Tenseigan SI OC. When a young New York stockbroker is unceremoniously dumped into the Narutoverse as a Hyuuga baby he vows to obtain his rightful place as god emperor of humanity and show the world why Hyuuga Hiraki is not to be trifled with. Hilarity ensues.
1. New Beginnings

Babies, Hyuuga Hiraki had thought were horribly misunderstood. Sure you may get mad that they do nothing but cry and poop, but cut them some slack. If you had no control over your body, an inability to speak and see, and constant uncontrollable bowel function then you would probably cry too, goddammit! Now you might be asking, How would you know? No one remembers the time they spent as a baby. Well you are absolutely right. No one does remember their time as a baby. No one except for me that is. You see before I was a kick ass white eyed ninja baby. I was an ordinary stockbroker living in modern day New York. Then tragedy struck. After nearly marathoning the Naruto manga in 4 days, I died of a heart attack. I made it all the way to the second last chapter!

After that terrible mishap I was reborn here in the Narutoverse as an albino Hyuuga. Both my Skin and hair were incredibly pale white while my eyes were the normal Hyuuga classic with a hint of green. Aside from that I was a pretty normal looking Hyuuga. I was born to Hyuuga Hotaru and some unknown man. You see, when my mother was 25 she was kidnapped by some enemy ninja. She was missing for about a year before she was discovered unconscious and tied up in the forest of death. She was also about 9 months pregnant with me. Despite me being an unwanted baby she was forced to have me since and I quote "No matter the father, Hiraki is still a child of the Hyuuga clan. It would be most dishonourable to abort the child and not even a branch member shall be sent to some peasant orphanage!".

So my mother was forced to keep and take care of an unwanted child as a single mother. She even retired as a ninja. To sum up all of my rambling, I the great and magnificent Hyuuga Hiraki have been reborn as an albino Hyuuga to a single mother who does not love or want me. I used to live in New York as a stockbroker before dying of a heart attack and being sent here. Being a baby sucks and I am allowed to cry.

I lied down in my crib pondering the strange feeling in my stomach. It was like a warm liquid that I could mold with my brain. I felt it pulse and traverse my body. It took me a while to realize what it was, Charka! I closed my eyes and concentrated on it, feeling it run through my body, every nook and cranny. It felt so natural that unless you were looking for it, you would not even notice it unless you were looking for it. Deciding that since I was a bored and unloved baby with literally nothing to do but eat, sleep and poop, I would spend my time playing with charka.

So for the next 3 months I layed in my crib and practiced Chakra while attempting to learn to speak. Here in the good ol' elemental nations they spoke japanese which I already new. I had been an international stockbroker and needed a basic grasp of english, chinese, french, japanese and arabic on my resume in order to supplement my somewhat lacking ability to actually accomplish my job. However, my baby mouth was uncooperative and my motor control still sucked.

Eventually I noticed something somewhat worrying. It seemed that a baby brain was not supposed to keep 25 years worth of memories and the intelligence of an adult so it compensated by using the vastly disproportionate spiritual energy that I had brought with me from the other world. You see spiritual energy is of course the energy of the spirit and mind so on account of being a 25 year old in a child body I had huge amounts of spiritual energy to spare that my body used to compensate for an actual physically working brain to support my conscience.

This had the side of effect of draining my chakra until it was nearly depleted the stopping while it regenerated. This meant about 3 weeks of lucidity before reverting to a regular baby for about 3 days. It was horrifying to just learn that parts of my life would be forgotten until my body matured further. Luckily for me as time went on the amount of time I spent as a dumb baby seemed to reduce as my physical energy increased. Good for me and on a side note it seems that all the time I sent molding my chakra has made me more sensitive to chakra, so I'm now a sensor, Isn't that wonderful.

Now I can know what my mother and that young male babysitter do when their alone in her bedroom . . . Oh Jesus Christ! My mother is fucking the babysitter isn't she? I guess I'll have to deal with that knowledge for the rest of my life. Now for the first time in my life I met someone that wasn't my mother or the babysitter. He was elderly man of about the age of 60 with long gray hair that was hanging all the way to his neck. The most obvious things about him were the pair of Byakugan in his eyes and the bandage on his forehead covering what I guessed was the caged bird seal.

The man looked down at me and began to speak.

"Hello Hiraki, I am your grandfather Hyuuga Haku, I will be taking care of you now that you're mother has returned to active duty". I stared numbly in shock as the man picked me up and began to leave the house with me. "Hwey Ojiisan" I babbled at him before scowling at my mistake. Woe is me, my baby tongue still sucks at speech. My grandfather looked at me in surprise. "You can already talk?" he inquired. I nodded imperiously with my best stoic Hyuuga face on. "Iwm a smart baby!" I declared. My grandfather threw back his head and laughed. He actually had the gall to laugh at me, the great and magnificent Hyuuga Hiraki-Sama?! I scowled at him which only made him laugh harder until he eventually stopped gasping for air.

After what felt like hours of walking we made it to my grandfather's house and holy hell was it big. I knew the Hyuuga's were rich but to think even branch members had houses like this was very surprising. An elderly woman greeted us when we entered an my grandfather handed me off to her. "Ow, he's so cute, Hello little one I am your grandmother Hyuuga Hozaku. I'm sure you must both be very hungry. Lunch is on the table". She proceeded to place me down in a baby chair at the foot of the table and force feed me a banana. It was actually a nice banana which you would not have guessed considering the terribly bruised skin.

After finishing that she bathed me which shall never be spoken of again! I'm already scarred for life why not add more to that? Then she put me to bed. I lay there and began my nightly ritual of a unholy amalgamation of meditation, practising sensing and molding my chakra. Over the past few months I had practiced my newfound sensing ability until I could sense with a range of 75 meters. It might not seems like a lot but I am a baby. The moment I began my grandfather ran in with his byakugan blazing, staring at me.

"Hiraki what are you doing?!". It seems that I'm also a retard. I should have guessed that the byakugan which can see through walls(and clothes, Jiraiya's wet dream) as well as see chakra would allow my grandparents who actually care about me enough to check one me with it would also let them know about what was probably abnormal activity for children. He stared at me before sighing and turning off his byakugan. I deperaly thought of a way out. Then I realized I was still an 'innocent' child. I gave him a big gummy smile "Ojiisan I was just playing with the blue stuff in my tummy!". He sighed and sat down next to me.

"You have already found how to mold chakra?" he asked in shock. I looked up at min and put on a confused face "Chakra? What's that?" I asked him. "It's the name of the 'blue stuff', it's the energy shinobi use to power their techniques. I suppose it's fine for you to play with it as long as you don't try anything dangerous. " For the first time in my life I applauded the lacking child protection laws in this war torn world. In the old world no parents with their title would have let a one year old mess around with a dangerous highly volatile material.

The moment he left the room I immediately tried something new. I concentrated as much Chakra as I could into my eyes. Somehow I had forgotten about the greatest tool of the Hyuuga's. The Byakugan. I felt the chakra in my eyes being drained so I continued, concentrating as much chakra as I could into my eyes when I felt an enormous blinding pain in my head. I fell to my knees panting. I had done it! I had awoken the byakugan! The dojutsu combined with my sensing skills gave me a 75 meter radius of complete omniscience.

I could see and _feel_ everything. The show never really explains how strange the byakugan is. It's not some remote viewing device. I could see everything around me. From every angle through every wall and object. More than that, I could feel the chakra of my grandparents in their rooms, I could see the birds on the tree in the backyard. It was both amazing and slightly ridiculous. I observed the world around me as my breathing subsided. In the edges of my vision I noticed something strange. What are grama and grampa doing in that bed . . . Oh god! Turn it of! Turn it of! I immediately shut off the flow of chakra to my eyes and ran over to the sink just in time to vomit. I then proceeded to forget what didn't happen. What happened? _**Nothing.**_ That's the end of that story.

Time skip (Hiraki age 4)

I gasped for air as my stomach was kicked viciously. It was second year of Juken training and I was already fighting Hyuuga's 3 years older than me. It seemed that the trainers had recognized the majestic glory of the one true god emperor of the elemental nations. I, Hyuuga Hiraki will reward them generously when I am an SSS rank shinobi king! But seriously, the trainers had noticed how much of a 'prodigy' and 'genius' I am and placed me with the older kids. Despite the age and size difference I was still in the top 2 of the clan children. The number one of course being goddamn Hyuuga Neji. Even at the age of 4 he was still a genius at the Juken and absolutely crushed everyone. Being one upped by a 4 year old was still very shameful for me despite Neji's genius status. I retorted to the kick by rapidly firing out Juken strikes which were all blocked. I ducked a palm thrust and proceded to Juken the shit out of Neji leg before knocking him flat on his feet.

"Guess I win this one Neji-san" I declared smirking. Neji scowled at me and got back up to his feet and we then made the seal of reconciliation. Neji was actually quite nice before the Hyuuga incident and the two of us had stricken up a quick friendship as the only two geniuses of our clan and generation. About the incident. I was planning to stop it on principle alone. An attack on the Hyuuga was an attack on me, the magnificent Hyuuga Hikari, rightful god emperor of humanity and that simply could not be allowed no matter what! I looked up at the instructor and he nodded and gestured for us to step off the field. "Time to go to bed Hikari-kun, Neji-kun. Tomorrow is Hinata-Sama's third birthday. _You both know what that means_." I gulped at the ominous statement. The 3rd birthday of the clan heir was when all unsealed Hyuuga branch members were sealed.

It meant my freedom and life were forever forfeit to the main branch of the Hyuuga and by extension Konoha. I could not allow that, I would not live my life in a gilded cage! Maybe I could escape to Kumo and recreate the Hyuuga clan. With my luck I would probably die before even reaching the border. In the end the best thing to do was probably to manipulate Hinata into getting rid of the caged bird seal or studying a fuinjutsu solution. With those dark thoughts churning in my mind I began heading home towards my abode at my grandparents. It was no palace fit for a god emperor but it would have to do until I got one of those. Eventually I arrived and opened the door. "I'm home" I called out. I stepped inside the house and took off my shoes. The first thing I noticed were the two pairs of unfamiliar shoes in the doorway. The second thing I noticed was the familiar chaka of my old babysitter and the woman who had birthed my current body. . . As well as the young developing chakra of an unborn baby . . .

To be continued.

Next time on The Eyes of Tensei

 _Hiashi thrust his palm towards my forehead. It blazed with a bluish white light and slammed into my forehead. I felt the sickening feeling of Hiashi's foreign chakra force itself into my chakra system and expand into my brain. It was like feeling a limb that isn't really yours. I screamed in agony as a pulse of chakra exploded within me._

 _I felt my byakugan awaken involuntarily and the pain exploded once again, this time centered around my byakugan as a new greenish chakra fought against the sleas foreign chakra._

 **AN: hello there. this is TheAmazingGodEmperorBob. Tis is my first story so please leave reviews ad feedback so I can improve. If you have any ideas you would like to be included in the story also leave them in the review section. I will hopefully be updating once or twice a week and If I don't I will upload extra when I get back. Ja Ne**


	2. Hiashi's Hickey

I narrowed my eyes and activated my byakugan. Sitting in the living room were my mother and my old babysitter. They were talking to my grandparents about something. I attempted to read their lips but I was still unable to do so simply due to the fact I could not read lips. However judging from their chakra it was something important considering that my mother's chakra was vibrating nervously. I pushed more chakra into my byakugan and observed the baby growing inside my mother. It was a boy and seemed to be about 3 months old. It turned out that I was in fact right that my mother was shagging the baby sitter. I inwardly gagged at the thought. I put on my indoor slippers and entered the living room. All the occupants turned their head to look at me. My grandfather cleared his throat and gestured for me to sit next to him. I walked over to him and sat down. "Hiraki, This is your mother and her new . . . _boyfriend . . ._ " I could practically feel the disapproval rolling off my grandfather in wales. Hyuuga Haku was a very traditional man and thought sex before marriage was dishonourable. Considering the state of my mothers stomach and the lack of a ring on her finger he was not happy at all.

After not seeing her for almost 2 years I decided that vengeance was at the top of my to do list and began planning. Before I could even open my mouth to insult my mother, my grandmother, sensing the tense situation stood up and began talking. "I will put the kettle on. Hotaru-Chan come help me cook dinner." My mother noticing the lifeline immediately nodded and stood up. She and my grandmother ran off to the kitchen and began cooking. My grandfather intense eyes immediately turned to the old baby sitter. "So you are the man that _impregnated_ my daughter?". My mother's boyfriend gulped and hesiatntly answered. "U-um Yes Hyuga-San". Sensing an opportunity for vengeance against the man that forgot to change me not one but 3 separate times I smirked and began speaking. "If you are my mothers boyfriend does that make you my Tou-Chan?". I purposely used the informal 'tou-chan' make the sentence even more embarrassing. The man almost coughed in embarrassment and his face turned as red as a tomato.

"We- Well we will have to ask your m-mother!" he sputtered out. I nodded with the most innocent face and asked another question. "You and kaa-san are making me younger siblings right? I always wanted younger siblings!". If it were possible the man face turned even more red and he could not get a response out over his choking at my question. My grandfather turned and gave me an impressed smile. He knew exactly what I was doing and seemed to approve. After that my grandmother and mother entered the room with dinner. It was a very tense affair, my grandfather had now turned his anger onto 'Tou-Chan' and would not stop glaring at him during dinner. At the end my mother cleared her throat and hesitantly began to speak. "Father, me and Kazuma are - we plan to get married. I would love to have your blessing." The mood in the room darkened. Killing intent literally leaked out of my grandfather. "So first you bear the child of a clanless non-Hyuga, and now you want to marry him? To bring his blood into _my_ family? You're lucky Hiraki turned out to be a prodigy or the elders would have disowned you from the clan! Now you want to make my situation worse? The other elders have made me into a laughing stock because of you! If you want my blessing for our marriage to Kazuma . . .He must defeat me in single combat!"

Kazuma and Hyuuga Haku stood facing each other in our backyard. My grandfather's byakugan blazed as he entered the primary Juken stance. Kazuma gulped and drew a kunai. My grandmother had a flare in her hand. Suddenly she shot it and the two ninja blurred into motion. Kazuma threw the kunai at decent speed but Grandfather slapped it away in an instant. Hyuuga Haku then dashed forward and began slamming his palms into Kazuma in a familiar formation. "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms 128 palms 256 palms, Eight trigrams 361 palms! ". Kazuma instantly slumped to the floor unconscious. My grandfather looked down at Kazuma in disgust. "Remove this _filth_ from my home Hotaru." My mother hastily nodded and dragged 'Tou-Chan' out of the house as fast as possible. My grandfather turned to me with a stern gaze "Hiraki, go to bed. Tomorrow is . . . _You know what happens tomorrow._ " My grandfather gave me a wistful smile. "It's not as bad as it might seem. It is the honour of the branch family to serve the main family." I wisely suppressed a scoff and ran up to my bedroom.

That night I dreamed of strange sights. Cursed eyes blazing with power. Abominations from beyond the abyss. A man in white robes with a shakujo. A seal. The moon. Power. Life. The final decree. I woke up with a strangled gasp. I was soaked in sweat so I walked to the shower and bathed. So what if bathing was a waste of money. Fuck you, I'm rich now! In my past life I was middle class so I'm going to milk my family name shamelessly for every penny it's worth. I could even start branding things, "The official shampoo of the Hyuuga Clan. buy now before supplies run out!". I chuckled at the thought and threw on my Hyuga robes. I hesitantly grabbed a bandana and put it in my pocket. While I was not ashamed of the cursed seal I was most certainly not going to show it off for the world to see . . . Or was I? I could already imagine the trouble I could get up to by non stop telling people of the ' _horrid' and 'Inhuman' practices of the hyuga clan until a civilian revolution exploded and I was freed . . ._ Or I would just cover it.

I rapidly descended the stairs into the itchen and began eating a banana. Apparently my grandma _loves_ bananas. I swear if bananas were people she would leave my grandfather for one. "Good morning Hiraki. Do you want banana bread, bana soup, banana cake, banana muffins, steamed bananas or just regular bananas".

" . . . I'll just have some rice, thank you."

"Banana rice?"

"Regular"

My grandmother laughed and handed me a bowl of rice. Hastily I munched it down and began heading toward the door. After waiting about 10 minutes my grandparents arrived in their best kimonos . "Hiraki, today is Hinata-Sama's birthday. Today you will become a marked member of the branch house. Do not embarrass me in front of the other elders."

You might be confused as to why my grandfather, who is a member of the branch house, was a clan elder. The answer was actually surprisingly simple. The main 'house' was actually just previous clan heads and their first born child. Not much of a house is it? So branch members closely related to the main line would become elders if and when they made it to an advanced age. My grandfather was actually of the nephew of Hiashi's grandfather and thus cousins with Hiashi's father.

This meant that I, as a once in a generation genius and a close descendant of the main line, was actually pretty important in the clan. Or I would be if I wasn't an unwanted bastard child. Ruminating on these unpleasant thoughts, I slowly made my way towards the home of the clan head. 'This is it' I thought. 'There no going back once were done here'. I gulped and steeled my heart. I was not some beta cuck. I was motherfucking Hyuga Hirkai. Rightful god emperor of humanity. I was chosen of all of humanity for this chance and I alone. I would show those main house bastards why they shouldn't mess with me. I was going to become the strongest ninja in history. How you might ask? Simple. Surpass Neji and graduate rookie of the year. Be put on team guy with Lee and Tenten, convince Gai to teach me the gates. Combined with Juken and byakugan the 8 gates would make me the greatest taijutsu master in history. I could also abuse the broken chakra control of the Hyuga and the byakugan to become a master med-nin and long range bukijutsu user, although I could still master short range bukijutsu. I would then master genjutsu and ninjutsu. I would kill Madara,Obito and Zetsu and take my rightful place at the top of humanity. My potential was limitless.

Granted that would all still take decades and plenty of orange juice. I will _not_ be afraid of some pussy-ass Hyuga bitches who would never measure up to me. I took and deep breath and stepped into the house. There was bustle as the many members of the Hyuga celebrate this 'joyous' occasion. I walked over to a shaded corner and began practicing a chakra control exercise. I had long mastered the leaf sticking and tree walking exercise and was still working on water walking. At the same time I was working on the rasengan. Since it required so little chakra to perform the only reason it was A-ranked was because of how hard it was to learn and the flexible application. I was on the second step and I figured I was petty close. I took out the rubber ball in my pocket and began focusing on destroying it via rasengan. I swirled and isolated the chakra in a round motion and the ball began to vibrate as the speed of the dense chakra picked up. I was hoping to finish the rasengan soon so I could use it as a basis to reverse engineer the Kaiten from. Normally the kaiten was only taught to main house members which was incredibly stupid. By making such techniques and not sharing them they were effectively weakening the entire Hyuga clan. So I, the gracious Hiraki was taken it upon mine humble self to share the wonders of the Hyuga's kaiten . 'Tis the season after all.

After a couple of minutes Neji walked up to me with a classic Hyuga stoic face on. "Good mornings Hiraki-San. It would seem that my father has discovered our . . . friendship and has given me permission to continue it." _The clan wants me to befriend you since we're both prodigies._ I nodded at Neji's hidden message and the two of us fell into humorous banter to stave off the feeling of dread at what we both new would happen soon. Eventually the time came. Me, Neji and 3 other nameless Hyuga who I often sparred with were seated in front of Hiashi oldest to youngest. He drew the cursed seal on the oldest ones forehead and slammed a chakra filled palm into his head. They both simply grimaced and stood there hiding the pain. The second one grunted in pain as the foreign chakra of Hiashi infected the tenketsu in his brain. The third one screamed in agony and fell to his knees. I felt my rage beginning to boil up. How could he do this to children? Eventually he reached Neji who screamed, then vomited and proceed to pass out. I gulped as Hiashi kneeled me in front of him and began carefully applying the cursed seal.

Once he finished he finished, Hiashi thrust his palm towards my forehead. It blazed with a bluish white light and slammed into my forehead. I felt the sickening feeling of Hiashi's foreign chakra force itself into my chakra system and expand into my brain. It was like feeling a limb that isn't really yours. I screamed in agony as a pulse of chakra exploded within me. I felt my byakugan awaken involuntarily and the pain exploded once again, this time centered around my byakugan as a new greenish chakra fought against the seals foreign chakra. I screamed again and a wave of powerful chakra sent Hiashi flying backwards. I fell to the floor in fetal position just as my eyes began to bleed. Another pulse of powerful green chakra boomed around me sending my eyes into new height of agony. It was like liquid fire burning through my nervous system. Suddenly time seemed to slow down. I dimly noticed the range of my bakugan had now increased to over 600 meters.

The real shocker was the increase in perception. I had earlier thought of how much the byakugan could see. Now I felt like a blind man seeing for the first time. I could see a full 360 degrees even in the normal byakugan blind spot. I could see every individual pore on my skin and every dust particle in the air. My ability to see chakra had become more defined and I could see the chakra system so well I could probably remake the damn thing. A greenish aura enveloped me and black orbs of multi natured chakra materialised behind me. As my sight vanished from my eyes and I fell to the ground unconscious I drowsily noticed what it looked like. It was the Tenseigan Chakra mode from The last Naruto movie.


	3. The Transmigrant and The Geezer

I awoke in a dark room. The floor was flooded with water up to my knees. I looked around and noticed the large mural on the wall in front of me. It was an ancient looking artistic representation of the Shinju. Standing in front of it, floating in the air was none other than Otsutsuki Hamura. He smiled and beckoned me over. I hesitantly walked over to him. This room reminded me uncomfortably of the place where Naruto and Sasuke met the Sage of Six paths. They were nearly dead at the time I was hoping that I was not nearly dead. Once I reached a position from which he could comfortably talk to me he began. "Hello mine dear child Hiraki. I hath descended from mine luxurious haven in the pure realm to deliver a message to thee. It goeth as follow-" "Stop!" I interrupted him. "This is the modern era! Japanese, Do you speak it?". Hamura looked shocked that I was audacious enough to interrupt him before laughing. "Hahahah, I was just messin' with ya, dog. How's it going homie, readie to get lit all up in this crib?". This time it was me who laughed.

"Now you just sound like an old man trying to sound cool, but that ends up sounding mentally retarded. Just talk like a normal person. " Hamura nodded and tried talking again. "So be it. I, Otsutsuki Hamura, progenitor of the Hyuuga and Kaguya clan have come to deliver a message and a warning. " I gulped at those ominous words and motioned for him to continue. "You Hyuga Hiraki, are my transmigrant. By the factor of my chakra and your . . . Unique parentage you received an unawaked tenseigan. Normally it would have unlocked naturally over the course of your adolescence, however when Hyuuga Hiashi's foreign chakra attempted to enter your chakra system, it forced your tenseigan to awaken prematurely to combat the intrusion. It is currently the tenseigan equivalent of a one tomoe sharingan. Over the next few years it's power will mature. Currently you are in a coma from chakra exhaustion due to not having enough chakra to maintain the tenseigan for more than 17 seconds. Your tenseigan will make you a target for the agent of Kaguya's revival. **Zetsu**. You absolutely **must** seal, kill or destroy that blight before it accomplishes it's goal and dooms the world."

I stood there in shock. Before I began laughing hysterically. Not only had this made me immune from the control of the Hyuga main family and the cursed seal, it also gave me a power on par with the motherfucking rinnegan! So what if Zetsu was coming after me? With my new power, I Hyuga Hiraki would show the world my ultimate power and bring forth True justice. Maybe that was too Kira of me?, I guess I'll just have to kill Zetsu. I nodded a his words and decided to question Hamura to get as much information as possible. "First off what is the strange parentage I have, who is my father and why does having his blood give me the tenseigan? Secondly will I be able to continue to talk to you later on? Also can I see your memories since I am your transmigrant?"

Hamura took a moment to ponder my barrage of questions before answering. "Your unique parentage . . . Well I suppose it is better to just rip off the bandage. Your father was a half breed mongrel, His father was a moon shinobi and one of my descendant's and his mother was a Kaguya. She had the shikotsumyaku(Dead bone pulse I.e Kimimaro's Kekkei Genkai) and ran away before the other Kaguya found out. When your father's blood combined with your mothers byakugan you received the 3 components required to awaken the full power of tenseigan. Normally a weaker version of the tenseigan can be achieve with just the Hyuga and Otsutsuki chakra but is is vastly inferior to the true power of the tenseigan that you and I posses, and before you ask yes you do have the shikotsumyaku. However it remained unawaked until your tenseigan awoke. Due to your tenseigan you will also not suffer the normal ill effects of overusing the shikotsumyaku.

As for your second question, Since you are my transmigrant you will be able to speak to me in your mindscape. However You will not be able to access my memories unless I willingly show them to you. So that means sadly you will be unable to steal any S-ranked techniques from the era of the Rikudo Sennin". I inwardly cursed at his correct surmission of my plans for his memories. That simply meant I would have to convince him to willingly give them to me. I decided to risk trying again "Don't you think that those techniques would be useful against Zetsu?" I said giving him my most innocent look. Hamura pursed his lips before responding "Maybe later. Now it's time for you to go."

I woke up with a gasp. I was lying in a sterile looking white hospital room. The birds chirped outside. I looked around me and noticed my grandfather asleep on one of the visitor chairs next to my grandmother. Surprise surprise my own mother was not among the crowd. I closed my eyes and focused on my ability to sense chakra. I could feel everyone close by. The nurses attending to patients. The mednins working frantically to save lives. The mokuton chakra coating the trees around Konoha. Surprisingly I felt something else that I couldn't quite make out. It was there and not there, like a name on the tip of your tongue you can't quite remember. I could not discern exactly where it was coming from. While that was disconcerting I was more focused on the events of the last day and the strange dream, or was it vision? I sighed and focused chakra to my eyes. I was startled by the newfound perception of my byakugan. It seemed that the evolution of my dojutsu had caused by base byakugan to be considerably more powerful even without me activating my tenseigan.

I also noticed something even stranger. Hiashi was in the hokage's office. Shit! If the old fuck Hiruzen finds out about me so does Danzo. I can't have that. What if he tries to kidnap me or something? I guess if he tries I will have to kill him. I was reasonably certain with the tenseigan I could kill him before he even activated Izanagi and I ran out of chakra. Plus I remember from the movie what it could do, (Exposition) It could control attractive and repulsive forces like the deva path of the rinnegan, and it gave me access to the tenseigan chakra mode and truth seeking orbs which were op as fuck. Like I could destroy any jutsu aside from senjutsu with them. That meant like only Jiraiya could even pose a threat to me at this point! That is if I managed to last longer than '17' fucking seconds. There a joke to be made in there but my ego had been wounded enough by my fainting in front of the entire clan and my family like a pussy when Hiashi failed to give me a hickey on my forehead

Trying (and failing) to get those images out of my head. I stood up and was about to exit when a raven entered through the open window. Try (and again failing) to resist what was coming I giggled before beginning. "Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou art sure no craven! Ghastly grim and ancient raven, wandering from the nightly shore. Tell me what thy lordly name is on the night's plutonian shore!". The raven almost looked amused before speaking in a gruff male voice " **You have been summoned to the Hokage's office** ". I screamed like a little bitch before remembering talking summons and nin-animals existed, then my anger returned in place of fear. "Why you little . . .Shitty raven! Your fucking supposed to say fucking 'Nevermore' not fucking summon me to the fucking Jashin-Sama damned Hokage's office you useless bird!". The bird squawked in anger and began pecking me. I sprinted away to avoid the demonic creature as it squawked and shouted at me " **I'll show you a shitty raven you human piece of garbage** ".

I ran away even faster until I reached the Hokage building and began talking large gasps of air. The fucking bird was still following me and pecking me. The civilians around were gasping in shock at the sight of a four year old wearing a hospital outfit sprinting away from a squawking enraged bird (read: demon). Once I made it into the building the raven flew away. I put on my best 'Hyuga' face and calmly walked up to a young female receptionist that would not be out of place in my old world except for the kunai's in her pocket. "Hello, I am Hyuga Hiraki, That bird has kindly informed me that the Hokage has requested my presence." The woman looked at me in disbelief until the bird/demon squawked in agreement. "The Hokage will see you now" she informed me. I gulped and began slowly walking towards the large double doors that the Hokage's office was behind. I readied myself for the inevitable and knocked on the door. "Come in" an elderly voice called out.

I opened the door and stepped inside. Within the room was Hyuuga Hiashi and the Sandaime Hokage. "Please have a seat Hiraki-kun". The elderly man said. I sat down on the chair facing him. "It has come to my attention that you have awoken an advanced version of the Hyuga's byakugan . . .". I nodded as the Hokage leaned over and began inspecting my eyes. The Tenseigan looked just like the Byakugan except for a floral lotus pattern surrounding the iris. That meant that even if no one knew the full extent of the tenseigan, my eyes would always be special. "Hiashi has asked me to declare the details of your new dojutsu an S class secret. I have accepted his request." The Hokage's tone suddenly darkened. "You absolutely must not reveal anything about your dojutsu to those who don't already know. Not even your close friends. **Understood?**." I nodded hastily and he gave me a kind smile. "Good, I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato do hereby declare the details and revelation of Hyuga Hiraki . . .What do you want to name it?"

"The Mangekyo Byakugan!" Hiashi suddenly interrupted. "What? No! It will be called the . . . It will be called the Tenseigan!" I responded. "Very well then Hyuga Hiraki's Tenseigan is an S class secret punishable by death. By the First Hokage's bloodline protection act, any and all details of the bloodline are allowed to be kept by the Hyuga clan excluding times of war. ". Hiashi pouted and looked away. " . . . I really wanted to call it the Mangekyo Byakugan ". I looked up at the man in shock, this was the stoic leader of our clan? The man face quickly returned to a stoic facade. "Now that you we are done that it is time that I tell you of the clan's decision regarding your fate . . . You will now become a part of the main branch of the Hyuga clan! I will begin training you in the main house arts as well as training your dojutsu and seeing what it can do. Lastly since my current heir is weak it has been decided that as my cousin and the greatest prodigy of your generation(Conveniently forgetting Neji exist) . . . you will succeed me as clan head! ".

My head snapped around to look at Hiashi in incredulous shock. Could my luck really be that good? To get the tenseigan, access to the main family's techniques, the clan headship and escape from the machinations of the main family and elders all in one day? "In order to facilitate this you will be marrying my daughter Hinata . . " Hiashi continued. Great! Of course I had to jinx it! I was technically 26 years older than Hinata counting mental age so I felt uncomfortable being tied to her even if she was my favourite ship with Naruto. (I always hated Useless(Sakura) and though she would have made a terrible wife) Plus I didn't want to be tied down to one woman so early when there were so many babes in the Narutoverse. . Although . . . Hinata would be pretty easy to manipulate into agreeing to a harem. All I had to do was save her from some bullies before Naruto and I would have a loyal Stalke- Lover!

Hiashi continued to rant about my duty to the clan as I stood there in shock at the preceding of the day. Eventually he finished and the two of us began heading back towards the Hyuga compound. As we began to get close I sensed something strange. There was a strong chakra running away from the compound with a small chakra I recognized as Hinata. The kidnapping! I totally forgot about that! "Byakugan!" I shouted, I quickly found the man, he was wearing stealth clothes but they couldn't hide him from the might of the byakugan! I activated my tenseigan and in a burst of speed intercepted his path. I stood in front of him and felt my anger begin to rise. "You filthy Kumo faggot. You dare to kidnap my betrothed?! To do such a thing is a grave insult to I, Hyuga Hiraki, The rightful god emperor of all humanity. Now you must be punished for this insult against your god!" I decided to take a page off Pain's book and raised my hands. I channeled the green energy of the tenseigan chakra mode into my palms.

Hinata flew out of his hands into me and I set her down of the ground gently before turning to him. I narrowed my eyes. Only 10 seconds left before a hospital trip. I dashed forward and channeled chakra into the tenseian. Time seemed to slow down, I raised my glowing palms and began attempting to imitate a move I had only seen done once in my new life. "Eight trigrams 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!". The kumo nin screamed in agony and fell to the ground. I hastily turned off the tenseigan and fell to my knees gasping as dark spots appeared in my vision and my eyes stung like they were dipped in lava. However it seemed injecting a normal tenketsu with the potent chakra of the tenseian did more than just temporarily shut them. His tenketsu had been . . .for lack of a better word burned out, destroyed. He would never use chakra again. I shakily stood up and gasped in huge breaths of air. I walked up to the ninja and took out a kunai.

While I would never pretend to be a good person I loathed people who hurt children. I would make the man regret ever insulting the majestic and amazing Hiraki. The man wanted the Hyuga's eyes? Well I would just have to remove his. I took the kunai and slashed across his right eye. Then his left. I then proceeded to horrifically scar his face so he would never get laid. Take that you fucking bastard! Hiashi finally arrived by my side and took note of the unconscious and mauled kumo nin with a deformed chakra pathway that was missing his eyes. He raised his eyebrows in surprise before giving me an approving nod "As expected of the genius of the Hyuga clan. Now I must take him to the ANBU so he can be interrogated". I nodded and began walking back towards my house before Hiashi interrupted me. "You will no longer be living with Elder Haku. As my heir you shall now take up residence in the head families house."

I nodded and sat down, leaning on a large tree as I attempted to catch my breath, I would have to wait for Hiashi since I didn't actually now where his house was. Somehow Hinata still hadn't woke up so I assumed they must have drugged her. Hiashi shunshined away with the kumo ninja and a group of servants arrived. One of them that seemed familiar picked me and Hinata up and began carrying us to Hiashi's house. Deciding that now was as good a time as any I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Being a ninja, I was instantly on guard and drew a kunai. Or I would have except my kunai pouch was missing!? I noticed my clothes had been changed while I was asleep. I cussed in my head. Was I kidnapped my Orochimaru or Danzo? Maybe a rival ninja village learned about my Tenseigan. I was now alone and weaponless . . . Or was I? I still had chakra and a Hyuga can kill with a touch. I closed my eyes and sensed around me for hostile chakra signatures. I then breathed a sigh of relief as I noticed I was not only still in konoha but I was still in the Hyuuga compound! Some fucking genius I was! I decided it was late enough so I got out of bed and checked the room. All of my old clothes were missing and replaced with incredibly expensive formal luxury clothes, probably because I was the new clan heir. However my books and ninja tools were all on my desk, I put on the Hyuga standard training clothes and grabbed my weapon pouch.

I opened the sliding door and stepped out into the hallway. Remember before when I said my grandparent's house was large? Well it was a run down apartment compared to the enormous mansion the head family resided in. I gasped in shock at the sheer size. It had gardens, training ground hell even a pond and a river! It was fuckng massive! Just like I was of course! I decided that this was a palace fit for a clan head if not a god emperor so it was worthy to house one as magnanimous and grandiose as I! I checked out the place with the byakugan and ran down to one of the 7 kitchens in the house. Inside was Hiashi, Hinata and Hiashi's very pregnant wife who was never in the show. I vaguely remembered she died giving birth to Hanabi and Hiashi became very cold after that. I wondered if I could convince Tsunade to save her, probably not. Plus her dying would actually benefit me since it would weaken Hiashi's position as clan head and Hinata's as the heir. Even though I was officially the heir I knew many Hyuga would support Hinata due to her being of the main branch as opposed to a branch family upstart that was immune to their curse brand.

I sat down on one of the chairs and a servant brought me a bowl of rice. I began eating it just as Hiashi began talking. "Good morning Hiraki. This is my wife Hitomi and my daughter Hinata. Since you have never been formally introduced allow me. Hinata this is Hyuga Hiraki, the Grandson of Elder Haku. He is a prodigy and has already unlocked his byakugan and is already learning level 3 Juken despite being only four. He is now the new clan heir and as such is the newest member of the main family. He is also your betrothed, so at the age of 16 you will be married. Hiraki this is my eldest daughter Hinata, she is three and used to be my heir before she was deemed unfit for being a failure with no talent at all. " Damn, I always thought people exaggerated about how hard he was on Hinata but nope.

This man was hardocre as fuck! I tuned my head towards Hinata and nodded in greeting. "Greetings, Hinata-Chan". Hinata's face turned as red as a tomato and she attempted to stutter out a response. "H-h-h-he-l-lo Hi-Hiraki-kun". I almost laughed at how cute she was. Young Hinata was absolutely adorable! After I finished my breakfast I began to leave for training before Hinata's mother interrupted me. "Ah, Hiraki-kun. Since you and Hinata are to be wed I have prepared a picnic kit for you. The two of you should go out and get to know each other. **Me and her father will be having a little 'chat' over his decision regarding my daughter.** "I almost laughed at the look of sheer terror on Hiashi's face before my fear of death returned and I swore to get out of the house as fast as possible. "Lets Hinata-Chan!" I shouted as I grabbed her hand and ran away from the screams of agoy coming from Hiashi's house.

Eventually me and her arrived at a grassy field and sat down. I unpacked the picnik kit and began setting it down. Hinata suddenly began speaking "Um Hiraki kun, I- I forgot my jacket at t-the c-compound. I h-have to run b-back and get it." I nodded and Hinata began running back towards the compound. Being the responsible child I am I followed her just to make sure she was okay. Near the edge of the village Hinata ran in two a group of 3 academy and knocked their ice cream onto the floor. They immediately grabbed her and I sprinted in to the scene. "What is going on here?" I inquired to one of the boys. "This freak knocked down my ice cream cone and now she has to pay for it!" I raised my eyebrow and continued "So what if she knocked down your ice cream? Filthy mongrels like you should be glad to even be in the presence of ones such as us!". The boy looked shocked at my audacious words before he got mad "What'da say to me? I'll show you, you arrogant bastard!" He shouted angrily.

"Real men don't hide behind little girls" I sneered and he looked down at Hinata and realized that she was, in fact in front of him. "Or is it that your too much of a coward to fight me without a little girl as a shield? Chicken!"I taunted. The boy growled and shoved Hinata away before charging at me with his fists. I side stepped his charge and rammed a chakra infused finger into his stomach. He fell over in pain and I delivered 6 more Juken strikes to his body. It was too much strain for an academy student and he fell to the floor in pain. I proceeded to draw a kunai and glare menacingly at his two accomplices. They gulped in fear and ran off. I kicked the boy in the stomach and walked over to Hinata to help her up. She blushed and quickly spoke. "HirakithankyouverymuchforsavingmeIreallyapreciatedit!"

I stared at her uncomprehendingly and she repeated her statement slower. "Hiraki thank you very much for s-saving me, I -I really appreciated it! B-But please don't tell my father! I-If he found out h-he would y-yell ay m-me f-f-for b- being t-too weak". I nodded and the two us walked off into the sunset(lmao) 

Later that day.

I gasped as Neji glared at me. I dashed forward again and launched a flurry of attacks, Neji attempted to block but they were too fast and one of my jabs slammed into his ribs. I continued my assault, taking advantage of his opening and rained blows on his arms. "Enough!" The procter called out "Hiraki-sama wins!" The two of us made the seal of reconciliation and Neji bowed to me. "It was fated that I should lose to a member of the main house, Hiraki-Sama". I grinned an arrogant smile and shouted out a declaration. "Fate? Fate has nothing to do with my awesomeness. I, the legendary Hiraki-Sama will make fate my bitch! For nothing, not even fate can command me, The legendary Hiraki-Sama. For my name will soon make all male academy students in Konoha shake in fear at the thought o me and all female ones blush at the sight of my beautiful hair." I gave a flip of my trademark long Hyuga style hair and continued. "Everyone wishes their hair was as luxurious as mine!" Neji stared at me in horror as I laughed hysterically. "Hopefully the academy will mellow you out Hiraki-Sama, I shudder to think of the future of the clan under someone with a personality such as yours" Neji responded with a despondent look of resignation on his face. I continued laughing as the two of us headed to bed.

I arrived in my room and took out the rubber ball I had been using for my rasengan training. I activated my byakugan and watched as my chakra swirled inside of it. I pushed more chakra into the ball and suddenly the rubber ball exploded! 'Finally' I thought. I took out a regular balloon and began to create a rasengan inside of it. With the ability to see and sense chakra added to the natural chakra control of the Hyuga I had better chakra control than most medics. Because of this learning new jutsu is very easy for me. I popped the balloon and cursed. Even with my ultra chakra control learning the rasengan was hard. It was an A-rank jutsu for a reason. I continued my attempts well into the night. After 76 balloons I could maintain the rasengan for 35 seconds before I lost control of it. Hell yea! I grabbed a log and slammed a ball of glowing green chakra into it. As a side effect of the tenseigan y chakra was now green instead of the normal blue. The log was grinded into dust and splinters almost immediately. Exhausted, I dropped onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep the moment my head hit the pillows. Thoughts of the academy starting tomorrow were shoved to the back of my head as I dreamed of rasengans and bananas


	4. Interlude: Pairing Poll

**Authors Note: Hello TheAmazingGodEmperorBob here, As you may or may not know, on my profile there is a poll is to decide the pairings for the MC Hyuga Hiraki. There will be 5 women in the harem, one of them will be Hinata. You will be able to pick 4 choices out of the women and the top four most voted will join the harem over the course of the story. I have tried to include as many choices as I could think of off the top of my head so If there is a girl missing that you want to be in it feel free to leave a review or PM me. I am currently working on Chapter 4 which will be out in 2-3 days at most. Also I have been thinking of including Haku but as a girl since I have always thought that Haku should have been a girl, However some of my viewers have told me that they don't want any genderbent characters. What are your thoughts on the matter?**

\- The God Emperor of Humanity, Hyuga Hiraki


	5. Blood and Bone: The Academy Begins!

I woke with a gasp. Sweat covered my body. I shuddered as I thought of the horrific nightmare I had just experienced, I would never look at bananas in the same way. I stood up and threw on my Hyuga standard robes. I walked downstairs and threw on a pair of ninja sandals. I then ran out the door and began sprinting to the academy. Normally in peace time students would start at age 8 and stay in the academy for 4 years. However because of the wishes of the Hyuga clan I had been entered early. I was also determined to graduate in a year like Kakashi and Itachi, If I didn't beat their scores than I wasn't worthy of being called a prodigy, that being said I was confident that I was more than ready even without being allowed to abuse the ridiculous powers of the tenseigan for obvious reasons. I eventually arrived at the academy and stopped in front of the building. There were at least 50 or 60 children with their parents. I stood there waiting for 2 or so minutes while the teachers made last minute preparations. Eventually an elderly man who was most likely the principal came out of the building with 3 teacher. "Class 1-a with Mayoi Chiratsuki-San". That was my que. Me and 20 other students began entering a building with the teacher, a young man wearing dark purple camo clothing under a chunin vest.

After waking we reached a classroom with a label that said '1-A' on it. Mayoi-Sensei opened the door and me and the other students streamed in. I chose a seat at the back of the class room and sat down. I could already hear people whispering around me. Things like "He's so young", "I heard he's supposed to be some kind of prodigy" and "Damn clan kids! What makes him better than me?". I snorted at the last one. Clan children had such a huge advantage over non clan members that in Naruto's year the only non-clan member to pass was Sakura and she only passed because Sasuke gave Naruto some rice! Non clan members were basically doomed to become cannon fodder with only a few exceptions. If I had been born a civilian I would have been fucked with no chance of taking my rightful throne as God Emperor of Humanity! Once the talking did down our Sensei entered the room and closed the door. He then gave us an introductory speech.

"Welcome to the Konoha Ninja academy where nearly all of you will fail! Your not here to play ninja, your here because you think your ready to fight for our village! However most of you don't have what it takes! It's no secret that I don't teach like most other Sensei's. There will be no participation trophies. Either you make it or you're out of the program. Now that that's out of the way here is your schedule. Copy it down in or notebooks . . . or don't I don't particularly care." I looked at the board and sighed. It was nearly all academic work with almost no actual ninja skills. There was Math, Geography, Konoha history(read: Propaganda), Japanese, Kunai & Shuriken, Taijutsu, Chaka theory and Ninjutsu(The academy 3)

Most of our classes would be useless academics that were only added into the academy to make it easier on civilians. Once every student had grabbed their schedule the teacher resumed talking. "Today is mainly going to be assessments so I can get an idea of where my class is in skill level and teach accordingly. So first things first. We will be having Taijutsu spars. First off is Uchiha Sazura and Tatsu Rekurai". The man went as you'd expect. The Uchiha destroyed the civilian. After that I didn't really pay attention to the matches until mine. "Next is Hyuga Hiraki and Uzume Shikare". I stepped into the large open area we were sparring in and observed the sneer on my opponent's face. He probably thought this would be easy since I was only 4. I would simply have to show him the error of his ways. "Sensei, any rules?". The teacher responded instantly "No weapons and no chakra, pure taijutsu. No killing or maiming."

Shikare and I entered the stage and got into our respective taijutsu stances. Even without chakra and the byakugan the Juken was a powerful taijutsu style that surpassed almost all others. Shirake got into the Konoha standard taijutsu style. That meant he had shinobi parents that were not part of any clan. Even non taijutsu focused clans like the Bburame and Yamanaka have their own taijutsu taught exclusively to clan members that allowed for maximum efficiency when used in conjunction with their Hiden jutsu or kekkei genkai. Shikare and I bowed and suddenly sprung into action. He threw a haymaker and I jabbed into his solar plexus. He bent over in pain and I pressed my advantage by slamming blows into him. However he quickly recovered and began taking advantage of his larger size by charging me, I side stepped and jumped back as he swept at my feet. He suddenly jumped towards me and attempted to jab at my head. Taking advantage of his opening I rammed a fist into his throat and knocked him out with a blow to the back of his head.

"Hiraki-kun Wins." Maiyoi sensei announced to the stunned class. Obviously none of them expected me to have won the match against the much older and larger Shikare.I gracefully walked towards my chair and sat down. Mayoi sensei continued the lesson and once all of the matches finished, he began giving a speech about the will of fire. Meanwhile in the back I began practicing a technique that would meld well with my fighting style. The chakra string technique. With the byakugan's ability to see kilometers once fully matured I would be able to use them to attack without even having to leave my home. I could use them to pull enemies into my Juken range or use them to guide projectiles over enormous distances while I watched with my byakugan. After finishing his speech our teacher handed out worksheets and told us to finish as much as we could before break. This was incredibly easy since is was designed for civilian children. I, as a member and heir of a noble clan had been taught almost everything in the entire academy curriculum.

I quickly finished and decided to mess around a bit with some techniques. I tried to attach a rasengan to a chakra string but failed since Once the rasengan left my hands it began to dissipate. I wanted to find a way to make the rasengan a ranged weapon without resorting to trying to recreate the rasenshuriken. Then it hit me. In one f the filler episodes the detailed the history of Indra and Ashura there was a fight scene. In this scene Ashura crates 4 rasengans inside of a chakra shell. He then throws the shell at Indrawho pops it. Ths releases the rasengan straight onto him. While 4 rasengan was maybe a bit too much it was actually pretty simple. All I had to do was create a shell of chakra around the rasengan and throw that. Since it didn't require constant maintenance like a normal rasengan it would leave my hands easily without dissipating and since it was my chakra the rasengan insdie of it would not explode on contact to the shell.

After 10 more minutes of messing around with chakra strings the bell rang and I handed my completely finished sheet to Mayoi sensei who looked shocked for a moment. I then ran outside and quickly ate my favourite lunch. Plain white rice with fish. Unlike many people I hated sushi. Just the thought of eating raw fish was disgusting to me so I always had the Hyuga chefs cook my fish, which was pretty weird considering almost all other Hyuga loved I finished I ran to a training field and checked that no one was nearby with my chakra sensing and began training. I formed a rasengan in my left hand and began coating it in a thin but durable layer of chakra. Once that was done I let the rasengan fade and simply practiced creating the chakra covered rasengan until I could make and maintain in with one hand and crate in in under 5 seconds. After that I walked up to a tree in the field and threw the ball at it. The rasengan flew true and smacked into the tree. Then it dissipated slowly. It seemed that I had made it too durable and the coating hadn't popped. I tried again but this time it popped mid flight and detonated early.

I tried the 3 more times until I had found a balance. Now the rasengan's cover would pop upon impact. I created one more and threw it at the tree. It flew and then smacked into the wooden surface. The coating popped and the rasengan obliterated the tree. I jumped in joy. "Fuck yeah! I did it!" I decided to call the technique the Kakusareta Rasengan which roughly meant the Concealed Spiral ball. Satisfied with my new technique I sat down and began drinking water. I suddenly noticed a rock flying toward me and batted it away with a palm. I looked in the direction it came form and sure enough a group of 5 boys were standing there glaring at me. At the head of the group was Uzume Shikare who had an irate expression on. I decided to nip their animosity of me in the bud and walked over to them. As I walked Shikare picked up another rock and tried throwing it at me. I easily sidestepped and drew a kunai. I attached chakra string to the kunai and made it so thin it was invisible to the eye of an untrained academy student.

I aimed and then threw the kunai towards him. It pierced into his right arm which was in the process of picking up another rock. He screamed in pain and dropped to the ground clutching his arm. One of his friends ran up and tried to remove the kunai. I pulled on the chakra string and it flew out of Shikare's arm and into his friends thigh. By the time that happened I had already arrived and stood in front of the group glaring menacingly. The remainder of the boys drew kunai and shuriken. It would be more intimidating if they weren't shaking in their shoes. I flicked my wrist and the kunai tore out of Shikare's friend's leg and flew back to my outstretched palm. To the group of boys it would have looked like it levitated out of his leg and into my hand which only increases the ominous dread they were feeling. I activated my byakugan and stared at them. I knew that many civilians in the village found the byakugan to be menacing and creepy.

"Look who crawled out of his hole. Little Shirake-Chan. Did you really think bringing some more mongrels to challenge me would change your fate? Well then let me spell it out for you. You are nothing. You will never amount to anything. No matter what you do and what you try you will never even approach my level. You will be stuck on the dirt with the rest of the cockroaches. " I stated in a level voice. "You have now put me in a precarious position. If I let you go my reputation leaves with you. I can't be seen showing mercy to a filthy plebeian like you after all. Yet I haven't the energy to kill you and sully my robes. So instead I have reached a compromise. I will end your Ninja career before it even begins. Be grateful. You have assaulted the heir to the great Hyuga clan which is a death sentence. Now what will it be? The arms or the legs?" I continued. I decided to do a field test of one of my techniques. I thrust out my palms and a rasengan formed in it. By now Shikare had wet his pants in fear and was begging for me to stop.

I gave him a vicious smile and slammed the glowing orb of chakra into his dominant arm. He creamed in pain as the orb tore threw flesh, bone and sinew and left his arm a stump. "Since you have not answered I'll have to do both" I intoned. I created another and rasengan and slammed it into his leg and this time he simply fell unconscious due to the shock. "Actually I've changed my mind. I can't leave any _witnesses_ ". I cut Shikaree's throat with a kunai and slammed a Juken blow to the heart of the other injured boy killing both of them instantly. The other three boys stood there paralysed with fear as death approached them with a smile on its face. I began choking one with a chakra string and they finally reacted. The final two boy ran at me with kunai's in their hands. I created a Kakusareta Rasengan and threw it at one of the boys. His body was rent into bits of flesh as the rasengan detonated inside of his stomach. As I killed them I felt something well up inside me. Bloodlust.

I felt _alive._ I felt energetic and greater than ever before as my body was covered in the blood of my enemies. I dimly noted a pain in my arm as the bones slid out of place and a large and sharp sword of bone extended from it. I charged forwards the last boy cut him into pieces before sitting down and lying in the pile of corpses. After I calmed down I realized what had happened. I had finally awaken the Shikotsumyaku of the Kaguya clan who were known for their bloodlust. It seemed I had inherited more than just looks from my father's side of the family. I reached into my pocket and took out a storage scroll. I put all of the corpses into it and then made a fire with a d rank katon ninjutsu used to light campfires that all ninja chunin and above had to learn. I then burnt the scroll. I also burnt my clothes and put on my spare pair of training clothes I had in case of a training accident. Now all that was left was the blood. I took a stick and lit it in my camp fire. I threw it into a pile of bramble and let the fire begin to consume the forest.

Hopefully most people would assume that some ninja has created a forest fire with a bad katon jutsu and simply fled. There would be no evidence to connect me to the disappearance of the boys except the fact I had sparred with one of them once. I decided to call it day and began running back to the Hyuga compound. I sprinted to the main house and entered. Once inside I walked to Hiashi's study and knocked on the door. "Come in" Hiashi responded. I slid open the door and entered the room. "Haishi-Sama. It seems that I have discovered the identity of my father!" Hiashi started in surprise and looked up at me. He gestured for me to go on so I put my palm out. I concentrated on the chakra running threw my bones and a bullet of bone fired out of one of my fingers. "I am Hyuga Hiraki . . . Last heir of the Kaguya clan!"

 **Authors Note: I know Kimimaru exist but no one in konoha knows that. Only Otogakure and Hiraki. Remember to go on my profile and vote on the paring. I will end the poll in either Chapter 5 or 6. Currently Fu the nanabi Jinchuuriki, Sabaku no Temari are the top 2 while Otsutsuki Kaguya,Yamanaka Ino and Kurotsuchi are tied for 3rd and fourth place. I will take the top 4 rated and they will join the harem along with Hinata who will be his first wife and best girl. Ja Ne!**


	6. The Meeting begins!

3 months later

I Continued spinning inside the ball of chakra. Hiashi threw and hail of kunai which were deflected by the spinning ball of Chakra. "Your Kaiten is sufficient" Hiashi stated. I raised an eyebrow and shot a volley of sharp finger bones at him. Hiashi side stepped and retorted with another hail of kunai. Ever since The clan discovered I had also awoken the shikotsumyaku they had drastically upped my training and gave me access to the main Branch Library for had the side effect of giving me access to any technique and knowledge the clan had. They probably assumed I would have stuck to the entrance section, instead I had been scouring the library learning techniques and knowledge. Things like the shunshin, Kaiten and hakke kusho. How ever the biggest development was my learning the Kage bunshin. Just one took a fifth if my Chakra but the boost in training speed had rocketed me up the rankings until I had to train under Hiashi himself in order to 'nurture Hiraki-Kun's unprecedented talent'. I again blocked the hail of kunai with kaiten and created a blade of bone coming out of my palm and rushed at Hiashi. One of my greatest discoveries was that since my bones were still part of me I could channel the juken threw them. Instead of just stabbing someone I could stab and paralyze. I had also practiced forcefully taking control of an enemies skeletal structure. If I could just touch someones exposed bones I could kill them using their own bones.

Of course these things were practiced on bandits and other riff raff from the outskirts of konoha. At night I could easily sneak out and avoid anyone with my byakugan and chakra sensing. Even ANBU and the like could not completely hide their chakra signature without being dead so with my unrivaled talent at sensing I could feel even The root ANBU under the village. Now that I had the basics down I had my game plan ready. I would somehow acquire some blood from both Naruto and Sasuke and graft it into myself. I would do my best to acquire Hashirama's cells but Naruto's would still work even if they didn't give me mokuton. On the day of the Uchiha massacre I would steal some sharingan from uchiha corpse and perhaps kidnap a young uchiha baby before Obito and Itachi killed it to raise as a loyal servant. I would practice my basics and kekkei genkai until I had enough chaka to start elemental training. I would also need to master the eight gates and medical ninjutsu to find a way around its effects.

If I could use the eighth gate without dying then if I was stronger than base Guy I could kill Uchiha fucing Madara! I had planned to learn close range weapons but with the Juken that was kind of pointless. I would focus on long range weapons to take advantage of the byakugan. Using shadow clone and the shadow shuriken jutsu I could unleash maelstroms of arrows and shuriken and the like from the comfort of my own home or whatever fortress I inhabit in the future. All in all I was shaping up to be a pretty awesome ninja. Plus since I was the heir of the Hyuga I had great political capital and resources. I didn't know how I felt about marrying Hinata since I had always shipped NaruHina but decided it didn't really matter since I would either kill Naruto and steal his power or become one of his 'precious people(gag)' and manipulate him into being loyal to me first and the village second. At least until I had to extract the nine tails form him from him to take its power for my own. There were so many different power boost in the Narutoverse I was almost salivating. All of those were long term goals . Right now I had decided to focus on gaining a summon animal and learning senjutsu. If Jiraiya could start his senjutsu training as a genin when he was dead last I could damn well do it as an academy student as one the greatest geniuses of the decade.

Ah the academy. It was a source of great frustration for me. It was so easy and boring I often sent a shadow clone in my place. However that always ended up with the clone popping themself so I had ended up having to agree to go at least once a week to placate my irate clone. I had alway thought those filler jokes about Naruto's shadow clones rebelling where jokes. Of course it turned out to be true. Until it was popped, shadow clones were independent copies of yourself. They shared your memories and so were useful in battle since the best teammate is yourself, but in real life, if you don't want to do something than neither did your shadow clone and often they would only agree with you to do I if you also did some of it. I asked some Hyuga jonin about it and they shared some of their interesting experiences about shadow clones. One man almost ended up dead after he and his shadow clone, both drunk, forgot who was the real one and they both decided to kill the other to prove they were the real one, completely forgetting that shadow clones could be dispelled without even needing a hand sign.

That being said today was my turn and I had to prepare for the mental agony that was being in a school for 8 year olds. Hiashi and I both bowed and I ran off to have a shower. Once I had washed and dried I got into my normal clothes consisting of a white battle kimono I had totally not ripped off from Orochimaru mixed with hyuga standard training clothes. I checked the time and cursed. I was late. I quickly ran through the hand signs and punished to the academy. With the byakugan I was completely immune to the tunnel vision caused by moving at such high speeds, the only problem was that my reaction speed was too low to avoid hitting object on paths I didn't already know so it was currently useless anywhere outside konoha. I arrived at the gate to the academy and entered.I walked around for a bit before arriving at my classroom. "I beseech you forgiveness, Mayoi Sensei. Due to clan matters I arrived post the allotted timeframe. I shall endeavour to never again fail in such a fashion." I walked towards the back of the classroom where my normal seat was. However something was different today. Someone was sitting in the chair next to mine.

So far in my academy career no one had sat next to me. Probably due to the whole 'intimidating child prodigy & clan heir' thing. It was a young girl wearing Uchiha clan clothes with the stereotypical uchiha scowl on. I raised my eyebrow and sta down next to her. She turned her head and glared at me. "Hn" I stated. She looked at me shocked. "Hn(You can understand Uchiha Hn language?)" She responded. "Hn(Of course. Us Hyuga are better at the Uchiha in every way. Even in their own language.)" She galred again "Hn(Kill yourself you faggot)". I smirked and sat down next to her. The teacher then began talking. "Good morning class! Today we have something special for you. Today is your first . . . .Exam Day!" All the students groaned and began complaining. "But it's only been 3 months why do we already have an exam?" a civilian student asked. The teacher ignored and continued on. "FIrst off is the physical exam.. All of you will be running an obstacle course while being timed. The fastest will receive a special prize!"

Some of the students perked up upon hearing of the prize. I scoffed. If anyone was getting the prize it would be me! Did these peasants really think they had a chance against me? Mayoi-Sensei led us outside to a field. On the field was a rudimentary obstacle course. It might be challenging to an academy student but anyone with even a basic understanding of tree walking could skip most of the obstacles and any traps were useless against the byakugan. Mayoi began calling students up. I day dreamed until it was my turn. "Hyuga Hiraki". It had been an hour and a half and 9 students had gone That meant the average was about 10 minutes. I stepped and to the starting line and got into position. My byakugan blazed and chakra flowed through my limbs. Mayoi 's whistle pierced the clearing and I sped off. I Ran up the side of the wall, and dodged some log traps. I ran up the side of the climbing wall and dogs a hail of blunted wooden kunai. I water walked across a small pond and arrived at the end.

The teacher the end gaped at me before stuttering out an answer. "O-One minute and 35 seconds. T-The new record! T-this is amazing. It beats the score of the Yondaime Hokage and Hatake Kakashi!". I smiled, this confirmed I was far stronger than even s class ninja when they were my age! While the teachers continued to mill about in shock at my record, the Uchiha girl from before ran up to me. "How did you do that, Bastard!" she shouted at me. I smirked and replied. "Whatever are you talking about?". She glared again. "How the hell did you walk up the walls and on the water, tell me!" I smiled. "That a secret." She glared at me again. "I'm Uchiha Usumi! I'm gonna beat you and become the absolute best ninja in our class. Just you wait!" With that she stormed off and I started laughing. As if some random background character that wasn't even named in the show could beat me? The rightful god emperor of the entire planet. After finally getting over hisstupor over my record Mayoi-sensei walked up to me with a gray box in hand.

"Good job, Hiraki-kun. Here is your prize!" He handed me the box and began beaming at me. I opened the box ready to receive some legendary item. I opened it and peeked inside. Brilliant white light shone out of the box. "I-It's Beautiful!" I shouted. For inside the box was . . . " Ninja Girls Weekly Super Deluxe Edition #18! Only 7 were ever printed" I shouted. Mayoi-sensei suddenly realized he had given me the wrong box and snatched it back from me. "S-Sorry about that. I meant to give you this." He handed me another identical box. I opened it to find 3 blunted practice kunai. I glared at him dangerously. Did he really take away my porn for some rusty old kunai!? I will have my revenge! One day soon . . .

After that we had the written exam which I finished first as always. Finally at the end of the day we had the chakra exam. Most of the students hadn't even unlocked chakra yet. However some of the clan kids could get extra marks for showing off the jutsu and techniques they new. I stood at the front and put my palm out in front of me. "Kaiten" I shouted out. Mayoi-Sensei looked shocked I could make a Kaiten at age 4 since not even people like Hiashi could do that at my age. Eventually he just resigned himself to the fact I was 4 years old and probably stronger than he had been as a genin. The rest of the day was uneventful and I began walking home. On the way I noticed a small shack on the road. The sign read "Ichiraku's ramen". I walked up to it and sat down on one of the benches. A young girl I recognized to be ayame came up to the counter. "I'll have one miso ramen" I said. She yelled back the order to Ichiraku Teuchi(ramen guy). I took out some money and put it on the counter. "Is this enough?" I asked. She looked at me shocked. "T-This is enough to buy our entire shop!" she exclaimed. Look it's not my fault. I was having a hard time adapting to the ryo system and didn't really understand market prices for objects here. Back in the old world all I had to do was swipe a credit card. Now I actually had to do math! Can you believe it! Plus the amount she was referring to was pocket change to a person of my wealth. "You can keep the change" I responded. She hesitated for a moment before taking the money.

"Thank you" Ayame said before bringing me my bowl of ramen and by god was it good. In my previous life I had had cheap cup ramen during college. It couldn't compare to the deciduous and refined taste of Ichiraku. "I'll definitely be coming here more often!" I said as I left the shop. I eventually arrived home and entered the house. "I'm home!" I called out. I took off my shoes and walked to the dining room. Inside was Hiashi, Hizashi, Neji and Hinata. Hiashi spoke up. "Hiraki, did you forget today was the clan meeting?". I nodded and he sighed. "Put on some nice clothes were leaving in 10 minutes." I ran up to my room and quickly changed. Once I was done we all headed to the meeting room the clan meetings were held. It was almost a Hyuga version of the Uchiha Naka shrine, except it had no stone tablet and instead "The Wall of Hamura" which could only be read with the byakugan as the writing as inside of the wall. Of course with the tenseigan I could read a second hidden layer, however it was just a bunch of rambling in a language too old for me to understand.

All of the Hyuga sat down in formation based on your rank. The Clan head, followed by the heir. Followed by the rest of the head's family, Followed by the entire main clan. Followed by the clan elder council, followed by the branch family. I of course was second, being the clan heir and sat next to Hiashi. "Now detailing the Hyuga holdings in the hair care industry. . . " One of the elders droned on. I sighed. Even in fantasy worlds meetings were still boring as fuck.

 **Hello, TheAmazingGodEmperorBob here. Sorry for not updating fo so long. We are renovating our basement at the moment and had a mishap with the water pipe so I was too busy to write. Now that it's fixed I should have more time to write. Hopefully nothing goes wrong soon. Also the poll is officially over if you don't already know. The harem is now officially Hinata(Best girl), Fu The Nanabi Jinchuuriki comin in fist with 21 votes. Second and Third are Sabaku No Temari and Kurotsuchi tied for second and third place at 17 votes each. Lastly is Otsutsuki Kaguya coming in fourth with 16 votes. That is the official Harem. Yamanaka Ino came in close at 15 votes so If lots of people want her to join I might allow it. I would love it if you reviewed. Either to give me feedback on the story e.g what parts you like and what is the worst trash you have ever read on ffnet, as well as give me your take on where you think the story can and should go.**

 **Short version: REVEIW!**


End file.
